


Til Death do us Part

by LuckyJam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Capitao needs more love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJam/pseuds/LuckyJam
Summary: Tachanka often boasts that his love for Capitao almost got him killed. Although the Russian is known for his tall tales, this one is actually true.





	Til Death do us Part

“Stay with me, meu amado.” Said Vicente as he carried Alexsandr through the building. The hostages were secure, and all that was left was for the two of them to get out of there alive. However, things went south when Vicente found Alexander limping and clutching his stomach. He noticed the leg wound first. The left leg of Alexsandr’s pants was soaked with blood. The Russian scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, knowing how his boyfriend gets whenever he’s hurt. He loved the man, but he often wondered how he ever became a soldier with how finicky he got over simple injuries.

“It’s just a flesh wound, don’t lose your head.” He said.

“What about that one?” Vicente pointed at the way he clutched his gut. Alexsandr grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“Bullshit.” 

Vicente wrapped his arm around Alexsandr, allowing him to hold onto him for support. The two of them walked through the building, pistols drawn, ready to defend each other at any given moment. Smoke hung low over the air like a thick fog, covering everything with a filter of gray. It was hard for Vicente to see where he was going, and Alexsandr putting all of his weight on him wasn’t helping him focus. They took cover the first chance they could, ducking into a small, empty room. He pressed a button on the walkie-talkie on his shoulder, “Doc. I need medical assistance. Second floor.”

“Will do, mon ami.” Replied Doc’s crackling voice through the walkie-talkie. Vicente knelt down next to Alexsandr and removed the heavy green helmet from his head. He smiled at his boyfriend and ran his hand over his face, stroking his scars with his thumb. Alexsandr smiled, leaning into his lover’s touch. Vicente planted a kiss on his forehead before standing back up and drawing his rifle. Alexsandr grinned to himself, resting his head against the wall. Vicente wasn’t good with his words, but Alexsandr felt that he could heal with just his touch. He looked up at his boyfriend, still grinning like a fool. Despite the circumstances, He couldn’t imagine where he would rather be than here; in the heat of battle with the love of his life… What a poetic way to die.

It was here that Alexsandr had an epiphany. Any other man would say he was crazy, but the Russian believed this was his best idea yet. He looked up at his lover, who was dutifully standing guard at the doorway. “Vicente….” He wheezed, “Marry me.”

At first, Vicente wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. He whipped around, his eye wide much like a deer in headlights. Alexsandr would remember the look on his face for years to come. 

“...What did you just say?” 

“You heard me.” 

“I— You— You want me to marry you in a fucking war zone?!” 

Vicente struggled to keep his voice down. Although he often fantasized about marrying Alexsandr, he never pictured it being quite like this. “You finally lost it, old man.” He ranted,“You’re bleeding out of your ass, and all you can think about is—“

“Vicente.” Alexsandr interrupted. He reached out to the man, who knelt down next to him. Once Vicente was in reach, he placed his hand on his forearm. He spoke softly, “If I die here today,” he began, “my biggest regret will be not calling you my husband. Please, my love, marry me.” 

Vicente stared into his lover’s eyes. In them he could see determination, honesty, and of course, stubbornness. He knew that once Alexsandr set his mind to something, nothing could stop him. It was what he loved most about him. He sighed, shaking his head and chuckling softly, “The things I do for you, old man.”

“I’m here!” Said a voice from behind them. Vicente turned around to see Doc rushing into the room with them. “I’m here!” He repeated, already rummaging through his medkit. Vicente grabbed the doctor by the shoulders.

“Doc.” He said urgently, “Marry us.”

“What?” Asked Doc, wondering if he heard him correctly.

“You told me you were ordained once, yes?”

Realizing just exactly what Vicente was asking of him, Doc snapped, “Is this the moment for that?!” The two of them began arguing; Vicente trying to convince Doc to make it quick, Doc claiming that he didn’t join team Rainbow officiate weddings. 

Alexsandr sighed. At this point, he’d be lucky just to receive some medical attention. He cleared his throat loudly, ceasing the two men’s bickering. “I’m not getting any younger over here!” He teased.

Doc set his jaw, scoffing as he waved his hands in defeat, “Fine, fine!” He snapped. He knelt down next to Alexsandr, rummaging through his medkit and grumbling— cursing, no doubt— in French. Even in his bitter state, the doctor was nothing short of efficient. As he began tending to Alexsandr’s wound, he started what must have been the most dangerous wedding ceremony on the face of the planet. 

“Do you, Vicente, take Alexsandr to be your husband?” 

Vicente, who had already sat down next to Alexsandr, grabbed his lover’s hand and smiled, “I do.”

“And do you, Alexsandr, take Vicente to be your husband?”

“With all my heart.”

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” He finished. “Now can we please go do our jobs?” He added. 

Alexsandr let out a hearty laugh as he stood up, grimacing as he felt the sharp pain still coming from his side. “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my honeymoon.” He joked.


End file.
